This invention relates to the art of electrical resistance cooking, more particularly to the electrical resistance cooking of an electrically high conducting food substance such as a frankfurter contained within a disposable, electrode type cooking package.
Electrical resistance cooking is well known in the prior art, however past disclosures possess several disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention. An essential requirement for this type of cooking is establishment and maintenance of a good electrical contact between the subject foodstuff and a set of electrical terminals while cooking. Previous inventions require that electrodes puncture or pierce the food, or that portions of the food be immersed in electrolytic baths in order for sufficient electrical current to flow for food cooking. Other disclosures require the food to be touched or exposed to outside contaminants for cooking to be effected.
The present invention eliminates these disadvantages and reveals an appliance whose operation is essentially dry with the subject food not touched nor exposed to outside contaminants prior to eating. This operation is therefore convenient for use as a home appliance, in food vending machines and in commercial uses such as fast food restaurants.